Dreams Made Out Of Dreams
by SpunkyWriter
Summary: Just a simple mushy tale I came up with. It's been updated! To sum it up, it's just a cute short story slightly based on dreams and with some emphasis on Wario and Mona mostly, but there's some attention to some characters too. No curse words or anything, it's just something really light-hearted and I tried to be as faithful to the characters as I could.
1. Dreams

_The following fiction is based on the Nintendo franchise WarioWare with various WarioWare characters included, which was inspired by a easter egg in the original game! To all those who stumble upon this little story, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

It was a peaceful starry night at Diamond City, as everyone was soundly asleep, with their heads resting on their pillows. Everyone had a rough day and merely wanted to sleep tucked under their warm sheets.

Jimmy T, even in his dreams, just wants to dance all night long and sees himself practicing some dance moves.

Mona was dreaming of how Wario's nose looked cute. But no matter how much she ran behind him, she felt like she couldn't reach him. She never seemed to tell anyone about her crush. She hopes some day, to be able to tell him how she really feels.

Dribble and Spitz were dreaming about all the crazy customers they had attended to in their taxi business and Dribble had envisioned a nice well-cooked steak afterwards as Spitz dreams about his yarn ball and milk.

9-Volt, on the other hand, was still awake playing his Nintendo 3DS all while avoiding his mother. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep though and she caught him eventually.

Dr. Crygor was dreaming about a invention that might be his best one yet. Whether he'll use his dream to inspire himself in the morning is still unknown though. Penny Crygor was dreaming about getting her own Nobel prize.

Kat & Ana both dream about their home land and their parents and how together, no matter how hard the obstacle might be, will always overcome their fears to soon mature into courageous ninja warriors.

But what is Wario dreaming of at this instance?

As the moonlight hits his house, you'd see a glance of his room in his place. Resting his head in his worn out pillow and tucked in his ragged bed, you could see him with a rather strange look in his face.

"Muh..." Wario was turning in his bed, with a distressed expression in his face, sweating nervously.

Wario wasn't quite sure of where he was in his dream, but for some reason, he was holding someone's hand.

"...?"

Slowly, the silhouette took its hand away from him. He felt uneasy, which was something he'd ever rarely experience as it did. He felt chills down his spine as this figure distanced away from him.

"... What is this?..." He questioned himself.

"... Wait, wait!"

The figure turns back. Surely enough, it soon felt familiar to him.

"... Mona?"

Sure enough, the figure responded with a smile. He wasn't sure why, but seeing her smile back made him feel at peace. She tried to reach for his hand.

He suddenly became hesitant, but tried to slowly approach her hand with his. His hand was trembling in fear. It didn't take long for him to grab ahold of her hand as gently as he could.

"... Her hand feels so tiny..." He felt like he could break it at any moment. As he realizes how big his hand is compared to hers, she tries to hold her grip harder. For a brief moment, his heart seemed like it was about to burst. It was a dream and yet, that grip felt so close to him and real at the same time.

As they reached near, she suddenly falls on her knees and loses consciousness which takes him by surprise.

"... M-Mona?!" There was no response as she laid in his arms. All he could do was stare at her as she remained lifeless in front of him.

"Mona! Mona!"

He grew more and more desperate by each second, feeling like something important was taken away from him. He kept calling by her name, but there was still no response.

His guilt and anguish became overwhelming and he couldn't take it any more. "Mona!"

"Wah!"

He suddenly wakes up with his face drenched in sweat. As he clenched to his sheets, he tries to catch his breath as his heart still raced.

It was only a dream.

It still felt real to him though. He wasn't sure of what to make of it.

"..."

All sorts of thoughts ran through his head, but one stood out the most.

"... Am I starting to care about her?"

It felt awful, feeling so much dread over the mere thought of something happening to her. He didn't even realize he could feel this way over anything since he never experienced it.

"If this is how it feels to care about someone, I want none of it!" He shook his head trying to clear his mind off from the dream.

His sheets suddenly looked like they had small drips on them from somewhere. He didn't even realize he was crying just then. His hand shook a bit before he reached his face with tears streaming down his face and started wiping them.

"Getting me in this condition..." As Wario wipes his tears as if they were nothing, he covers himself with his ragged sheet into his bed and drops his head on his pillow trying to get back to sleep.

"Stupid girl..." He hummered to himself as he closes his eyes.

"Making me feel like this..."

Wario quickly fell asleep. Before falling into deep slumber though, he kept his hand near his chest, just above his heart.


	2. Confession

It was a bright new day in Diamond City as everyone tries to get back together in WarioWare Inc. As everyone was on their way to get back at work, Mona was going off from her home to the Mona Pizza parlor only to run against one of her friends.

"Hey, home girl! Wanna do something later this afternoon?" Her friend said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm already busy!" Mona tries to apologize.

"No worry! You're busy with one of your jobs, right? Same old Mona, always multi-tasking!" Her friend joked.

"Yeah!..." Mona was feeling a bit lightheaded at the moment.

"Uhh, are you okay?" Her friend asks with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine!" Her friend stares into her eyes and unsettles Mona a bit.

"You sure? You look a bit pale..." She pokes Mona's cheeks playfully.

"I'm fine, really!" Mona tries to reinforce her statement as she tries to sway away her friend's hand.

"Ya know, getting into so many jobs has got to be taxing on you. Not to mention keeping up with school! So you better have your sleep time at night!" she exclaims.

"I'm sure I sleep just enough!" Mona cheekily says.

"By the way..." Her friend starts to have a doubtful look on her face. "Did you heard about Susan? She got a new boyfriend! I haven't actually seen him, but I heard he makes girls swoon over him! Let's hope she can keep him all to herself before anyone else takes him away from her!" Mona wasn't really paying attention, but she tried to nod to her conversation. "And when are you getting a boyfriend anyway? You're so popular, I'm surprised you haven't got one by now!" Her friend compliments her.

"Oh, I'm not really all that interested on anyone right now..." She tries to lie, while thinking about Wario.

"Oh please, I know that look!" Her friend looks dubiously to Mona. "That look! You're obviously smitten by someone, you just don't want to tell!" She tries to rip the truth out of Mona.

"What look? I'm saying the truth!" She tries to conceal and look away while blushing.

"Mona, baby, I know you since childhood, you can't lie even if your life depended on it!"

"O-oh..." Mona gets caught in the act.

"So, who is it? Who stole your heart?" Her friend smirks and teases. Mona breaks in a nervous sweat over her friend's choice of words.

"Huh... Huuuhhhh..." Mona chokes up on her words. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone! You're the only one I'm telling this!" Mona begs.

"Man, whoever it is sure got you good! Now I really wanna know!" Her friend gets even more curious.

"Promise!" Mona pleads for her friend not to break her promise.

"Promise!" Her friend gets a bit overexcited.

"Okay, you really wanna know? Then..." Mona tries to lean near her friend to whisper into her ear.

"Him?!"

Almost everyone in the streets they were crossing over heard her scream while Mona tries to silence her friend. "Shhhh!"

"Mona, baby, you know I usually respect you and your decisions, but is your head working right? Are you sure?!" Her friend goes insane as Mona tries to sit her in a park bench just near.

"You heard it from my mouth! I'm sure of it!" Mona looks as if she's regretting telling the truth and looking around. "What am I thinking, I should have just kept it to myself!" Mona looks as if she's about to break into tears.

"Oh... So you really are serious..." Her friend takes on a more compassionate role. "So, you really do like him, do you?" She tries to listen to Mona.

"Y-yes..."

"Now I'm left wondering... What is it about him that you like?" She lends an ear.

"Well... I know that he looks threatening and menacing to many, but, I really do think he has a good side to him deep down..." Mona tries to explain for herself.

"... Under those layers of fat?" Her friend jokingly says.

"Don't be mean to him!" Mona gets agitated.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Her friend apologized.

"It's okay... I know it's not easy to understand..." Mona gets a grip of herself. "And... We have been alone more than often... He's not just a big brute, he's sensitive and even caring, even if he doesn't show it... But it's only because he's really reserved..." Mona opens up her heart.

"Wow... You really do care about him..." Her friend tries to reason with her. "And he's actually not such a bad guy after all. The big lug's got a heart of gold, is that it?" She smirks back at Mona to brighten up her spirit.

"Yeah, that's kind of it... Well, he does have a really cute nose too!" Mona smiles as she tries to think of Wario.

"It's funny when you think about it!" Mona tries to understand her friend's reasoning. "A treasure hunter with a heart of gold! Kinda ironic, don't you think?"

Mona giggles at her friend's thoughts and they end up laughing together.

"Oh no!" Mona jumps off from the park bench. "I forgot I had tons to do!" Her friend gets startled.

"And here I was, hogging all your time!"

Mona dashes towards the pizza parlor. "I'll see you later!" Mona screams in the distance.

"Be careful with yourself!" Her friend says good-bye to Mona.

"Huh... A strange one, that girl..." Her friend resumes to her path.


	3. Reunion

Everyone was getting into work at WarioWare Inc. Jimmy T, Dribble and Spitz, 9-Volt, Dr. Crygor, Orbulon, Kat & Ana and everyone else. Only Mona was missing. As Jimmy T and the gang go inside, they get startled.

"Whoa, man, what happened to your face?!" Jimmy T questioned Wario.

"What do you mean, what happened to my face?! This has always been my face!"

Wario looked like a mess, as if he didn't sleep well overnight. He already had baggy eyes, but something clearly made him look much more worn out than usual. He wasn't his usual self.

"Mr. Wario, why are your eyes so tired?" Ana asked, while pointing at his surprisingly saddened eyes.

"... I'm not in the mood to answer that." Wario gruffly says as he sits in a chair.

"Looks like someone had a bad dream last night." Jimmy T answered.

"Is that it, Mr. Wario? You had a bad dream?" Kat questioned.

"... Kind of." Wario didn't really feel like talking much.

"I also have plenty of bad dreams at night too!" 9-Volt complied.

"That's because you keep playing those spooky games right before bed!" Ana replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault they make those games so scary! And besides, I didn't have a bad dream last night! I finally stood up against that dinosaur with my laser beam eyes!" Ana just sighed.

"What kind of bad dream was it, Mr. Wario?" Kat questioned concerned.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what made you this upset!" Jimmy T asked.

"None of my dreams are any of your concern, so mind yer own noses!" Wario just tried to drift away from the subject.

"You Earthlings sure are complex, having such a thing like dreams. What exactly is it?" Orbulon asked.

Kat tried to answer as best as she could. "Well, Mr. Orbulon, a dream is something that someone has during their sleep. They can either be both good things or bad things!"

Ana tried to help. "A bad dream is a nightmare!"

Orbulon ponders. "Such fascinating creatures..." He tried to mess with 9-Volt's head.

"Hey, watch it!" 9-Volt got slightly creeped.

"I want to know more about your laser eye beams!"

Kat tried to answer. "9-Volt doesn't really have laser beam eyes though, that all happened in a dream!"

Ana joined. "And in a dream, anything can happen!"

Dribble gets in between. "Man, thinking of which, I sure could go for a medium-rare steak right about now like in my dreams."

"You just think about food, don't you?" Spitz interrupts.

"Oh, give me a break, I hear you sleep talking about yer warm milk when you snooze off!"

Dr. Crygor gets in the way of the subject. "Ya know, I could come up with a invention that allows one to see someone's dreams!"

"Ya better not stick that gizmo in my head, doc!" Wario shields his head.

"Chill, Doc, his dreams are probably as obvious as his love for some quick cash!" Jimmy T joked.

"Or hamburguers!" 9-Volt joins in too.

Everyone just laughs heartily. Wario was mildly irritated, but thought it was for the best for them to think of such instead of telling the truth.

He suddenly notices something. "... Is it just me or is someone missing?" Wario pondered and asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Jimmy T replied, "Mona's been busy with her jobs, so she said she was coming in later than usual, hope that's okay with you!" He said with a calm voice.

"Oh... Again?" Wario was a bit surprised. Mona more than often would always find a way to make it in time, but lately, she's had more than some trouble making it to her position in WarioWare Inc, which used to bother him.

"I'm sure it's nothing, that girl's handled everything to make it this far! She'll be in here in no time!" Jimmy T said confident.

"Yeah, I guess..." Wario looked like he had a vacant look in his eyes.

Suddenly a ringtone goes off. "Oh, that's for me!" Jimmy T picks up his cellphone. "Hello?" Jimmy T drifts away from Wario as he speaks, continuing his conversation elsewhere.

As everyone was still discussing how everyone's day went, Kat turned around to have a look. She noticed Wario looking afar as if something was worrying him. She felt unsettled, since Wario usually wouldn't bring himself down into such a state. It made her think about what happened to him.

As she splits from the gang, she gets near Wario while not trying to bother him. She stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. He merely kept stood in the same place in his chair, with his head leaning in his hand on the desk. She never saw him like this. She nodded in confusion.

"Hey, Kat, what are ya doing?" Ana called.

"Nothing! I'll be right over!" She tries to excuse herself.

She looked back at him again, but Wario soon realized she was there.

"... What are you looking at?" He questioned, with a dull expression in his eyes.

"N-nothing, nothing!" Kat was nervously apologizing.

"Kat!" Ana kept calling her.

"I'm coming!" Kat soon came back to whence she came from.

Before making it back, she gave one more look to find him staring vacantly at that one spot. Where was he looking? She soon realized he was looking at the entrance door. She pondered, but then came back to her senses.

As everyone was setting themselves to get back into work, a voice is heard from afar. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" Mona was finally back from the pizza parlor and everyone noticed her from the entrance.

As he heard that voice, Wario immediately looks back from his spot. His expression suddenly changed to his well known smile. Kat noticed his sudden mood change and felt relieved.

"Hey, Mona, glad you could make it!" Jimmy T cheered. "What kept you so long?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that these jobs have been stealing way too much time from me!" She apologizes profusely.

"It's okay, baby gal, everyone has a life, right?" Jimmy T explained.

"Yeah!" Mona gets overexcited for the warm welcome.

"Hey!" Wario suddenly approached them. They didn't even notice him. "What took you so long? Are you trying to make fun of my face?" Wario scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mona apologized frantically. "I know that was a bad thing to do and I should've said something! Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?" She pleaded for his forgiveness.

"Hmf!" He coldly looked away from her with wrapped arms, which made her think she had lost his confidence on her. But it didn't take long for him to show a different side of him.

"I'm just glad you made it on time!" He said with a bright smile on his face. Her eyes shined as she heard those words.

"You really mean it?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, no hard feelings, okay?"

Her heart felt like bursting from her chest. Everyone was caught by surprise by his new attitude since he's usually very stern concerning everyone making it on time.

She suddenly made a leap and did something she never thought she would ever do. She outright hugged Wario just then and caught him by surprise.

"Wah!" He screamed in shock.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said with joy in her voice.

"N-nothing to it..." He said as he twitched his stache. She didn't notice his face flushing red from that moment. She hugged him tighter which made him feel embarrassed since everyone was looking at them both.

"Heheheh..." Jimmy T chuckled at the sight as well as everyone else.

"Alright, alright, enough of that!" He gently pushed her aside. She looked back at him with a warm smile and giggled at him blushing from that event. "Anyway..."

"You better get back to work, right?" He reached his hand to her for a handshake.

"Right!" She reached for his hand too to retribute.

As they both held hands at that moment, Wario felt like at peace for the first time.

"Alright, everyone back to work! No more dilly-dallying!" Wario looks back for a brief moment to reorganize everyone. "We've got the entire crew, so there's no way we'll screw this up! Wahahahah! Right, Mona?"

There was no response.

"Mona?"

As he looked back towards, he noticed something off. Her eyes looked vacant and her body was weighing down on her. "Hey, what's the matter? Spitz got your tongue?" He thought it was nothing much and tried to cheer her up.

As he still kept holding her hand lightly, she slightly leaned forward and fell on her knees with barely any strenght and her hand suddenly slided off from Wario's with no grip to it.

She had collapsed on the floor, completely unconscious.

The group was still trying to make sense of what happened.

"... Mona?"

Completely lost for words, Wario realized his friend fainted right in front of his eyes.

"... Mona!" Wario shout out for his friend.

"What happened?!" Jimmy T nervously questioned, with fear in his voice for quite possibly the first time.

Wario tried to act as fast as he could. He tried to hold her close to him with one hand supporting her back, while trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Mona?" She still didn't respond and her eyes were shut close.

There it was again. That awful feeling. It almost felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He hated it. His anxiety only grew as he kept staring at his friend, thinking the worst had happened to her. He was close breaking into tears and began trembling of fear.

"Mona! Mona!" He kept calling for her, but with no response whatsoever. It got to a point where the only thing you could hear was him calling by her name, with fear in his voice.

With each call, he grew more desperate and tried to hold her closer to him, just to see if he could at least notice any movement from her.

"Mona!" He broke into tears and practically surprised everyone near.

"Quick, get him out of here!" Jimmy T tried to make a move and making everyone try to separate Wario from her while he held her.

"No, wait!" Before he could do anything, his friends were trying to split him up from Mona. "Mona!" He tried to reach his hand in the distance, as he was being taken afar from her, with tears in his eyes.

"It's for your own good, Mr. Wario!" Kat said as she was helping everyone to push him further from her and into a separate room.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Wario tried to push his friends away, but realized he didn't want to harm them with his strenght.

"We'll take care of her! But we can't have you like this near her!" Ana replied, trying to calm him down.

"Man, he's way too strong!" Dribble said as he kept helping along. Wario kept calling for her name as his voice kept going fainter as he went away.

"Mona!"


	4. Confusion

It was now afternoon in Diamond City, as Jimmy T, Dribble & Spitz and Dr. Crygor remained seated while waiting to visit Mona in one of the many halls in the Diamond City Hospital.

Kat and Ana suddenly came near them looking rather saddened.

"... How's he doing?" Jimmy T asked how was Wario doing.

"Not so good..." Kat replied. "He's been secluded in one of the building's rooms and doesn't even want to talk to us. I tried to take a peek inside to see how he was doing..." Kat said.

"... And?" Jimmy T anxiously questioned.

"He just kept looking at his hand..." Kat answered. "As if he thought he had hurt her..." She merely looked down.

"He called himself a monster!" Ana cried out. "And that he didn't want anyone near him!"

Jimmy T didn't know what to say to them.

"... I know he didn't do it!" Kat yelled. "... He just thinks he did, but I know he wouldn't!" she started sobbing.

"What makes you say that?" Jimmy T said.

"Because... because I know he cares for her!" Jimmy T was rather caught in surprise by her words.

"I saw that look in his eyes! When you care so much for that person, you just feel like yelling your heart out!" She got a bit emotional.

"Huh... I'm sorry. But I just don't think he'd have a reason to hurt her..."

Ana tried to comfort her sister. "Who knows, maybe he feels all better now! I know it must be tough on him, but surely he knows Mona needs him by her side too!" Ana gave a little pep talk.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We better go back home. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Jimmy." Kat said.

"Yeah, our mom is probably worried about us." Ana responded.

"Nah, it's cool! Just make sure to have one last look to see if Wario's doing fine, then you can go back home, everything will be taken care of by us from now on, don't want you children to feel in any way pressured." Jimmy T tried to be responsible.

"Thanks, Mr. Jimmy!" They both said good-bye and waved back at him as they went off.

"Hmm..." Jimmy T thought to himself.

"What are ya thinking?" Dribble asked him.

"Oh, nothing... What that little girl said though..." He pondered. "I don't think Wario would hurt her in any way too..."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be like him to do so..." Dribble hummered. "That reaction though... It completely took me by surprise..."

"... Do you think maybe, he..." Dribble tried to imply something.

"..." Jimmy T just kept it to himself.

"Wario... " Jimmy T merely thought.

"... You sure have changed."

"Who knew, deep inside that heart of yours, you actually cared about someone..."

The doctor finally came in to see them. "Well, hello, are you perhaps related in any way to patient 75th?"

"Yes, that would be Mona! Is she okay?" Jimmy T questioned.

"Just fine! It seems she merely overexerted herself into exhaustion. She'll be fine though, just a good night's sleep and she'll be as good as new." The doctor explained.

"Whew, what a relief! I'm just glad she's alright!" Jimmy T sighed in relief. "So Wario really didn't do anything."

"She still has to stay in overnight just in case nothing else is wrong with her, but I don't think there's any reason to worry!" The doctor exclaims.

"Thank you, Doc, I'll be sure to spread the good news to everyone! She's a great friend and a admirable colleague for all of us, so it'd be sad if something happened to her, she's like family to us!" Jimmy T spoke out.

"The kids'll be thrilled to hear about this!" Dribble spoke.

"I just wish I helped more, but I'm not a actual doctor, just a scientist!" Dr. Crygor felt almost useless throughout the whole event.

"It's okay, Doc, we all tried our best to be there for her. Can't wait to tell Wario the great news tomorrow!" Jimmy T was almost breaking in some dance moves from excitement as they left the hospital.

As it began to dusk, the twin ninjas went towards WarioWare Inc. to make sure Wario was doing fine. As they entered the now empty building, due to everyone else having gone home, they approached the room Wario was secluded in.

"... Mr. Wario?" Kat tried to look for a response from him.

Nothing was heard from the other side.

"Are you okay. Mr. Wario?" Ana tried to reach to him.

"I know you're really sad and I get it, you and Mona used to be really close!" Kat explained. "But do you really think Mona would like it if she found out you weren't anywhere near her?" "Yeah!" Ana exclaimed.

"I bet she could use some kind words from you by now!" Kat followed.

"I bet she'd be really happy if she could see you right now!"

"So, come on... Give yourself a chance to be with her!"

As they pry open the door of the room, they find themselves with a shocking turn of events.

"He's gone!" Kat yelled out.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him alone! Who knows where he's gone to now!" Ana complained.

"I just hope he's okay..." Kat was worried about him.

"We can't do anything about it now, if we don't come back home soon, Mom'll be worried about us!" Ana stated.

"B-but!..." Kat felt pressured.

"No butts! I'm sure he'll be fine on his own, he's not a kid, like us!" Ana tried to be logical.

"I guess you're right, I just wish I knew where he was so I'd feel a bit more sure!..." Kat simply obliged to her sister. 


	5. Really Really Final Chapter

As a new bright day started upon Diamond City, the sunlight was shining brightly over Diamond City Hospital, a building referred to as having excellent attention and dedication towards its patients and their concerns.

The sun shined towards one window, where one patient was staying in overnight.

"... Mmmm..." Mona saw herself getting struck by this sunlight and thought nothing of it. "... Just five more minutes..." She lazily stretched around in her hospital bed until she realized where she was.

She slightly opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings to be quite sterile and clean.

"... Where am I?... Did something bad happen to me?" She mindlessly thought.

As she opened her eyes more, she noticed to her right something that caught her attention. "... What is that?..."

As she tried to make most of it, she realized there were flowers by her side. "... Flowers?" It was a small bouquet of all kinds of bright colorful flowers, most of them orange and white. Trying to gently rub her eyes, she noticed something else right to its side too. "... Is that..."

Right next to the flowers, there was a small brown teddy bear too. "... A teddy bear?..." It seemed to have a little purple bow.

Then she felt something. She wasn't sure of what it was, but it was as if something was grabbing ahold of her left hand. Did they do something to it? It didn't really seem to hurt though. As she tried to move her left hand, a voice could be heard.

"... I'm sorry..."

That voice sounded familiar to her. As she tries to turn to her left, her eyes widen with what she had seen. "... It can't be..." She thought to herself.

Her sight was none other than Wario, who was sitting in a chair to her side, leaned on top of her bed, sleeping while holding her left hand.

"... Wario?!"

Her face flushed red, but she tried to keep it quiet. She merely stood in her spot, while looking over him sleeping peacefully by her side.

"... Don't want to..."

He apparently was sleep talking, but she couldn't make any sense of it. She noticed something off from him. His face seemed much more worn out than usual to her. She wasn't quite sure why. It also looked slightly red around his eyes, cheeks and nose too. It took a while until she realized that he had cried.

"... Wario... Were you?..." She suddenly felt a lot of guilt.

"... I'm sorry..." She thought to herself. "... I should have been more careful..." She realized she could have fainted from overworking and that's how she ended up in the hospital.

She looked back at the flowers and the teddy bear. "Did you..." She wasn't sure what to make of it, but looking at those gifts made her think if Wario bought them.

"... No..."

Wario kept sleep talking through his sleep. Mona looked back at him, wondering what he was saying.

"... Monster..."

Mona was surprised by what he said. "... What does he mean?... Is he being attacked by a monster?..." She tried to connect the dots.

"... I didn't mean to..."

Mona kept being more and more puzzled.

"... I..."

Wario just kept talking to himself in his sleep.

Mona tried to listen as closely as she could.

"... I'm a monster..."

Mona felt terrible hearing that coming from him. "... W-why?..." She wondered. "W-why would you think something like that?!" Her heart felt like it sunk. As she realized what he had meant, she squeezes his hand, who was still holding on to her left one.

"... I don't want to hurt you..." He said.

"... Hurt me? But you didn't..." She suddenly remembered that she collapsed in front of him and that when she did, he was still holding on to her hand. She couldn't remember anything afterwards though.

"... Is that what happened?" She pondered. "But he didn't hurt me, unless..." "He thought he did?" Mona tried to figure out. "I'm sorry if I ever made you think you had... It's not your fault..."

"... Mona..." He ushered her name in his sleep. She was surprised and kept looking over him in his sleep.

"... I..."

"... I love..."

Her eyes suddenly widened in shock, unprepared for what was to come.

"... I love you..."

As he stated those words in his slumber, his grip on her left hand felt tighter.

She was at a loss for words.

Out of nowhere, the door of her room suddenly opens.

"What's up, home girl!" Jimmy T barged in, along with everyone else. Dribble & Spitz, 9-Volt, Kat & Ana, Dr. Crygor, they all came along.

"... Jimmy?" She looked back at him in surprise. The noise everyone was doing apparently woke up Wario.

"... Wah?" He shouted, as he woke up startled.

"Wario?! What are you doing here?!" Kat didn't know he's been here all along.

"So that's where you've been all night?" Ana responded.

"... Bah, what's with all this noise?" Wario tried to rub his weary eyes. "Can't a guy sleep around here any more?" He groaned.

"Looks like you had company all along, Mona!" Jimmy T joked.

"H-hey, what are you implying?" Wario felt flustered hearing that fom Jimmy.

"I'm just saying!" Jimmy T suddenly got curious over Wario still holding on to her hand.

"H-huh..." Wario realized where he was getting at. "... I-it's just hand holding!... What's so wrong about that?!"

"Heheheh..." Jimmy T was having a blast teasing Wario.

Mona was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Hey, Spitz got your tongue?" Mona suddenly snapped out of it.

"... Are you okay?" Wario said awkwardly.

Mona was at a loss for words. She was still remembering those words said by him.

"... I..." She was trying not to choke on her own words.

"I am! I'm feeling much better now!" She slightly blushed. She looked back at everyone in her room.

"Ah..."

"I'm sorry..." She spoke with sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry I made you guys all worry about me..." She felt a lot of guilt for letting herself overwork so hard to the point of exhaustion.

"It's okay, home girl! Everyone here's just glad you're all better now!" Jimmy T said cheerfully. "You're like family to us!" He opened his heart.

"... Really?" She smiled. "Thank you, guys! You all mean the world to me!" She was so overwhelmed with joy, she cried one single tear of happiness.

"Just make sure to not let it happen again, Miss Mona!" Kat said.

"Or else, we'll be worried sick!" Ana replied.

"I will, I will!" Mona tried to wipe her tear away.

"Woah, those are some expensive flowers!" 9-Volt was fumbling near those offerings Mona had on her right. "And what's with the teddy bear?" He kept toying around.

"Hey, kid, beat it!" Wario suddenly pulled his sleeve up from one of his arms.

"O-oh! Sorry!"

As 9-Volt tried to pull himself together, he noticed that he grazed into something that fell. He tried to pick it up without Wario noticing. It was a card. He took a little peek at it and just smiled at it.

"Well, we better be going!" Jimmy T said.

"So soon? Aww..." Mona said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in the afternoon to pick you right up! The doctor said you'd be clear to leave just today!" Jimmy T grooved a little while saying it.

"Really?!" Mona exclaimed.

"Yeah! And once we do, we'll be going to a field trip, just so we don't have to be crammed inside WarioWare Inc. all day long!" Dribble yelled.

"Well, time to go!" Jimmy T waved good-bye at her.

"Bye, Miss Mona!" The ninja sisters said.

"And that goes for you too, Wario! You need to get some sunshine!" Dribble shouted.

"No way, I'll be right here!" Wario crossed his arms sitting in his chair.

"Whatever you say, grumpy!" Dribble merely waved his hand carelessly. "Come on now, Spitz! Sleep time's over!" Spitz was apparently sleeping while standing.

"... O-oh, it's time already?" Spitz followed along.

"Do you even sleep at night?!" Dribble rambled.

"Some times." Spitz replied.

"Miss Mona!" 9-Volt whispered to Mona, which got her attention. "Here ya go!" He gave her the card that was alongside the flowers and the teddy bear.

"Oh, thanks! Who is this from?" She asked.

"You'll see!" 9-Volt tried to scurry away while Wario looked away.

"Bye!" Everyone said their good-byes and shortly leaved. Only Wario remained in her room.

"Bye!" She said back to them.

"Good riddance!" Wario was still grumpy from waking up. The door finally closes shut.

"They might be stubborn, but I guess they're not such bad guys after all." Wario boldly said.

Mona was giving a peek to the card 9-Volt gave her.

"Yeah..." She said while still reading.

"... H-hey, where did you get that from?!" Wario suddenly realized what she was reading.

"9-Volt gave it to me!" She answered.

"That darndest kid!" He got mad over him doing so.

"Wario..." She looked back at him. "... I-Is this true?"

Wario just blushed alll over the place. "Wah!..."

"... I guess it is..." He shyly said. "I just forgot all about it..."

"Wario..." Tears streamed down her face. "Thank you..." She surprised him with a hug, which made his heart race a bit.

"A-ah..." He felt like at peace whenever she'd hug him. Unlike the first time though, he didn't want to push her away.

While they were in a warm embrace, the card 9-Volt gave to her fell into the side of her bed. It had something written in it.

 _\- Mona, I know I haven't exactly been a nice guy at some points and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in any way. The thing is, I still care about you and I'd be devastated if something ever happened to you. I don't want to lose you, that's all._

 _I really hope you get better so we can later go some place you might like. I remember you always kept talking about going to that one theme park that just opened. Maybe we could try going there afterwards._

 _Thank you for always being there for me. It really means a lot to me._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Wario -_

 _\- The End -_

* * *

 _Special thanks to TravixMan, who helped me with punctuation and paragraphing issues! This was originally a one-shot story created by me, now separated by chapters! Besides these small modifications and one word being replaced, the story pretty much remains intact!_


End file.
